


something about us

by arieslilac



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Not Beta Read, hinted mogullen, mention of poison lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arieslilac/pseuds/arieslilac
Summary: “hyung, have you heard what serim hyung said about you?”“what did he say?” he asks seongmin. he sounds like he is uninterested, but deep inside, he can’t help but to wonder.“he said your cooking tastes horrible and taeyoung should not eat it if he doesn’t want to get a stomach ache after."
Relationships: Ahn Seongmin/Kim Taeyoung, Park Serim/Seo Woobin
Kudos: 45





	something about us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ultserim](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ultserim).



> BEFORE ANYONE COMES AT ME AND TELL ME THAT WOOBIN DOESNT LIKE MILK............I KNOW!!!!!!!!!! but im already halfway through the story when i found out welp im sorry i think i failed as a rubrangdan haha pls dont revoke my luvity card hehe and also!!!! thank you val for the prompt i honestly dont remember how the exact prompt looks like bcs its have been 3 months and the acc you dmed got s worded but hey bestie this wouldnt exist if its not bcs of you <333

“hyung, have you heard what serim hyung said about you?”

you see, woobin has lived for 20 years now and yes, he did live all 20 years of his life seeing serim almost every single day, or at least, heard of him once a day. maybe because when he was born, their families already knew each other well after two years of being neighbours. 20 years passed, and surprisingly, they are still neighbours, whose houses are right next to each other.

a few years ago, when serim finished his study in high school and was choosing which university he wanted to go, woobin thought he wouldn’t see serim everyday again. he thought serim would go to a university so far away from their city, probably one outside the country, to match his excellent record in sport and surprisingly outstanding entrance exam’s result. but serim didn’t. instead, he settled down for the nearest university to their neighbourhood. it’s only a few kilometres away, and serim drives home every single day. 

woobin follows him after, because (he told everyone that) he doesn’t think he is ready to live hours away from his parents, and his parents were more than happy when they heard those words from him. they thought they would need to convince woobin to not leave their hometown, as woobin has always been someone who likes to explore a new world, one with a curious soul. 

but for woobin, it’s actually the thought of not seeing serim makes him feel uncanny, as if he placed the wrong pieces in the wrong part of a puzzle. so woobin decides that maybe for once, he should listen to his heart. the current university he is attending isn’t that bad anyway. 

_ yet, somehow, times like this, he feels like he made the wrong decision. _

“what did he say?” he asks seongmin. he sounds like he is uninterested, but deep inside, he can’t help but to wonder. 

“he said your cooking tastes horrible and taeyoung should not eat it if he doesn’t want to get a stomach ache after,” seongmin let out a frustrated sigh before he drops all the books he was holding in front of woobin, the latter flinches when he hears the sudden noise. “he is so mean! how can he say that about your cooking? you are not even around…he keeps finding opportunities to talk bad about you to others! what does he have against you?”

“i don’t know either,” woobin simply shrugs, fixing his glasses that almost falls off the bridge of his nose. he continues flipping through the book he is reading, as seongmin takes a seat in front of him. “did you hear anything else?”

“yeah, taeyoung said that he was scared of you because serim hyung said you are mean and cold to everyone.”

“maybe i am,” woobin mumbles. his hand reaches for a highlighter, he begins to highlight important points in the page he is reading, while seongmin is staring at him in disbelief. 

“hyung, that's not true!” seongmin exclaims. “i don’t think that you are any of that. you never say anything mean and you are always nice to everyone. he is definitely wrong about that. i can’t believe he claims that he knows you well...wait, how long have you guys known each other again?”

“20 years for me,” woobin doesn’t bother looking up, but he knows the answer shocks seongmin when he hears it. 

“are you guys...close? i’ve never seen both of you talking before.”

to be honest, seongmin isn’t the first person who is surprised when he knows that serim and woobin, actually know each other. it’s true, they act like strangers most of the time. some people will hear serim talking about woobin when he is the topic of the conversation. woobin is infamous for his remarkable achievements in academics, so some adore him, and some tend to feel jealous. but what’s sure, he is often the topic everytime he walks by. 

still, that doesn’t mean woobin has a lot of friends around him. not many dares to approach him after hearing what serim said, even though woobin is sure serim said it in joking manner. some people found him and his records intimidating too, and immediately assume that he is not approachable.

“i don’t know,” woobin answers, propping his elbow on top of the table, resting his cheek on his palm. “i don’t have his number in my phone.”

“crazy…” seongmin murmurs, woobin wouldn’t know what he is saying if he didn’t read seongmin’s lips. “i can’t believe he still has the audacity to spread wrong stuff about you when you guys are not even close! what if people actually believe him?”

“i think people already did,” woobin looks around, noticing that some people were staring at them, but quickly look away when their eyes met woobin’s. woobin turns back to seongmin, chuckling. “yeah. they already believe it.”

“you can never get a boyfriend if everyone is scared of you,” seongmin sighs, shaking his head.

“a boyfriend?” woobin’s eyebrows furrow. seongmin’s eyes widen when he realises what he just said, he quickly cover his mouth but it’s way too late now. “why would i get a boyfriend? i mean, at least not right now?”

“no! you have to think about the future!” seongmin put down his hand, before he sighs again. “i heard that someone from serim hyung’s major likes you.”

“oh.”

“and serim hyung keeps bugging him telling that you wouldn’t like him and you are not as good as he think and you are not worth a shot,” seongmin keeps going, and woobin listens, expression unchanging. the younger notices, and suddenly he stops.

“who told you that? taeyoung?” seongmin gives woobin a slow nod. woobin chuckles, before he says “do you guys have something going on? everytime you come to me you will be talking about him.”

“no!” maybe seongmin said it loudly, that people begin to stare. woobin looks around again, giving an apologetic smile. 

“we are in the library, seongmin,” he reminds, and seongmin pouts. 

“it’s not about me right now, it’s about you,” he says. “i thought you and him would look good together. that guy is good looking, and i heard that he is good mannered too. it would be nice if i could see you two together. and also, you need some distraction from study too.”

“distraction from study?” seongmin nods eagerly.

“hyung, you are already doing well in study. don’t you feel bored, studying all the time?”

to be honest, he does feel bored studying. but then again, he isn’t interested in doing something else. having a boyfriend definitely wouldn’t make him stop studying, it was never on his list in the first place.

“you always go out alone too, and you only hangout with me, jungmo hyung and minhee hyung. but they both got a boyfriend recently, and—”

“did you get one too? taeyoung?” woobin cuts, and seongmin stares at him, his cheeks turning red and he smiles shyly this time, knowing that there is no use hiding it anymore when woobin keeps questioning him. “no wonder.”

“don’t tell minhee hyung, he will tease me,” seongmin pouts again, and woobin laughs because he finds seongmin cute. “but hyung, are you going to keep quiet and let him go like that? you better talk to him before everyone runs away from you.”

woobin doesn’t answer immediately, lips pursed as he thinks. his phone suddenly lights up, and he notices that he received a message on instagram. 

serims: rubyyyy :(

serims: my mom is still mad at me :( can hyung have dinner at your house today?

he smiles, before he turns off his phone before seongmin could see the message. 

“don’t worry, i’ll talk to him about it.”

  
  


—

  
  


“hi ruby.”

woobin turns for a moment, and there is serim, entering from the back door, still in the same outfit he wore this morning. he glances at the clock hanging on the wall. it’s almost 8.

“hyung, you should go up and wash up first,” he says, hand busy stirring the stew. “i think i already washed the grey sweater i borrowed last time? you should try to check if it’s in the closet.”

“can i take your red sweater instead?” serim asks, placing his bag on the dining table. “wait...did i return it last time?”

“you did. i never wear it after you return it, so i think it’s still in the closet too.”

“so, can i wear it?”

“hyung, you will still take it even if i say no. you never listen to me,” serim chuckles at that.

“so you want to sulk over that now?”

“who said i’m sulking?” woobin replies with a slow voice, serim can see the small pout on his face. he smiles, wondering what got into the younger. “you better go upstairs and wash up right now, or i will kick you out of this house and you will sleep without eating dinner tonight.”

“you are so mean,” serim pouts, purposely walking towards the fridge next to woobin to take a small box of chocolate milk, grinning for a second when he sees that it’s the only box left.

“explain to me,” woobin crosses his arms, facing serim who leans on the fridge. “how can you say that i’m mean? no...how can you tell taeyoung that i’m mean and cold? seongmin told me he was scared of me because of what you said to him.”

serim’s brows furrow, as he tries to process woobin’s words before he bursts a giggle. “so you are upset because i said that?”

“i’m not upset about anything! i just don’t understand why you see me as mean and cold!” woobin defends himself, serim notices his fingers curl into tiny fists. 

it’s obvious that woobin is  _ really  _ annoyed this time and serim knows he should take woobin seriously this time but serim couldn’t help but to silently coo at how cute woobin looks when he looks irritated.

“you are so cute,” he mumbles the word without meaning to, giggling again when he does because woobin hits his shoulder after he hears what serim said. “i’m right though, you are indeed mean and cold towards me.”

“if i’m mean and cold, i won’t let you eat dinner here today,” woobin defends himself. 

“so you forgot what happened last week? ” serim sips his milk, before he continues. “you hide my shoes and don’t let me go home until you win a round of the game we played, even though you know i have an assignment that i should send that night. that’s very mean! imagine if i failed the class because i sent my assignment late?”

“but you didn’t,” woobin mutters. “and that was one time.”

“no? i can give you more examples if you want,” serim tries to hide his smile when he sees how frustrated woobin looks, realising that he is indeed, at fault. 

“explain why i’m a cold person,” woobin doesn’t give up, shooting another question that gets serim all quiet, that woobin almost smile, thinking that the victory is his this time, when serim is actually thinking hard before he snaps his finger. 

“you never said hi to me when we meet outside.”

for the nth time of the day, woobin’s eyebrows furrow, staring at serim in confusion. 

that’s true, they never really interact outside their houses area, not that they are pretending they don’t know each other, but this is what that has been going on for years. which leads to why, not many knows that they actually know each other, if it’s not because serim acting like a know-it-all when it comes to woobin who was never seen talking to him. 

“you never did either?” woobin mentions, still confused. 

“because when i did 13 years ago, you ignored me,” serim explains, a mischievous smile over his face, and woobin couldn’t explain what kind of gravity that pulled him to hit serim immediately. 

“i was 7 and it was my first day at school! i was shy!” he defends himself, slowly getting frustrated again. “how am i supposed to react when a senior keeps sticking to me no matter where i go and won’t leave me alone to the point his homeroom teacher needs to drag him back to class?”

“i was just being a good friend!” the smile on serim’s face turns into a pout, cheeks reddening when the memories knock him. “i mean, look at you! you have never liked people, even when you were a kid. so being the kid i was, my logic was i must make sure no one approached you so that you could feel comfortable at school.”

“yeah, i really dislike people, especially you. stop coming to my house,” this time, it’s serim who try to hit woobin’s shoulder, but the latter avoid his hand, and he laughs when serim almost fall down after he missed. “you are still a kid then, you still have the same logic.”

“i never say anything when you become friends with anyone though?” serim claims, leaning on the fridge again. “i don’t randomly go to people and share bad stuff about you—”

“then why did you tell taeyoung that my food tasted horrible and taeyoung should not eat it if he doesn’t want to get a stomach ache after?” woobin’s voice gets slower, saltiness and annoyance in it were obvious. he turns to serim, attention shifted away from the stew, pouting as he continues. “i woke up early just to make a lunchbox for you because you said you like eating the food i make but you said something else to other people...that’s so mean.”

serim falls silent for a while, his eyes staring still at woobin whose eyes are on the floor. serim can see the pout on his face remain even though woobin has his face down to avoid the hs gaze. serim let out a small giggle as he stands up straight. he put aside the milk box in his hand, before both of his hands start cupping woobin’s cheeks, making the latter look at him. 

“look at that pout, you make me want to kiss you,” woobin’s eyes widen at those words, his hands quickly grabbing serim’s wrist, but he doesn’t try to push serim away when the older guy continues. “i’m sorry about that, taeyoung was trying to eat the meal and i don’t like sharing food that you made special for me. it’s delicious, really, just like always. thank you, i don’t think i can ever find a better cook than you and my mom.”

woobin is at loss of words after he hears serim’s explanation, finally able to match all the pieces he has. he mentally sighs, regretting that he only hears the story from one side. 

“i will make one for him next time, to prove that my cooking isn’t bad,” he utters, his eyes running away from meeting serim’s gaze even though they are facing each other. serim smiles, nodding at the decision before he let go of woobin’s cheeks.

he takes his milk box, shooting a question after sipping the drink. “but how did you find out though? seongmin told you?”

“yeah.”

“taeyoung and seongmin are so close lately, i think they are—”

“they are.”

“expected,” serim shakes his head, stepping towards the dining table. “i wonder…..”

“hm?” woobin doesn’t bother turning back, focusing on cooking again. 

“nothing,” serim says, placing the milk box on the table. “can i finish this one?”

“geez, do you think i’m still a kid? just finish that, i don’t want to share a drink with you. i’ll just drink another one from the fridge.”

“okay.”

woobin couldn’t care less about the sound of the small milk box being thrown into the dustbin, and serim telling him that he is going upstairs to take a shower later on. 

“just go,” he says, not noticing the smile serim has on his face that the latter keeps on until he reaches the staircase to go upstairs. 

“ruby!” he hears serim yells his nickname, and he sighs. 

“what?!”

“that’s the last milk box.”

serim dashes towards the younger’s room when he hears angry footsteps running approaching the staircase. he locks the door immediately once he enters the room, bursting into laughter when he hears woobin shouting his name, nonstop knocking can be heard. 

all of that eventually fades away a moment later, probably because he is too tired to fight over a box of milk. serim plops onto woobin’s bed, rolling around, purposely ruining the bedsheet. he will fix it again later once woobin gets mad again. 

he is annoying, he knows. 

serim doesn’t think he should be blamed for finding it entertaining when woobin gets mad—no, maybe sulky is a better word. woobin never really gets angry, all he will do is pout and complain, before he either chases serim or walks away.

he reaches for a frame placed on the nightstand next to the bed. it’s a picture of woobin when the younger was around 7, and serim believed it was taken on the first day of school, the day serim wouldn’t leave woobin’s side in fear of someone bothering his younger best friend. 

he smiles when the memory flashes clear in his mind. he hugs the frame, keeping it close to his chest.

“how can he have the audacity to say that he will confess to you soon when i’m the one who has been waiting for you?” he murmurs, thinking about what taeyoung told him this morning about his classmate who likes woobin. serim sighs, looking up at the white ceiling. “i like you for so long, how can you never notice my feelings for you?”

_ serim never know that the feeling he keeps since they were younger, that he thought will fade away as they grew up, blossomed even more now. _

“hyung!!!”

knocking sounds are heard again, making serim sits up in surprise. “yes!” he yells, placing the frame back to its’ place.

“come out now or i will finish all the food,” woobin threatens, and serim laughs as he twists the doorknob. the younger’s eyes widens when he sees his bed, the sheet completely ruined and his stuffed toys are all on the floor. “hyung! you are really—”   
  
“shh, i’ll help you tidy up your room later,” serim promises, quickly diverting woobin’s attention away from the mess by holding both of his hands. “but for now, can i ask something?”

“what?” woobin turns to serim, obviously still annoyed.

“are you free tomorrow?” he thinks for a moment, going through his class schedule in his head, before he reminds himself that it’s the weekend tomorrow and he doesn’t remember making any plans with his friends. so woobin shakes his head, and serim smiles, letting out a relieved sigh. “can i confess to you tomorrow?”

the question leaves serim’s mouth in a casual tone as if it’s nothing, and woobin just stares at the older, thrown off guard after he hears it.    
  
“tomorrow?” serim nods, grateful that woobin didn’t ask him to repeat his question like every other oblivious character in novels and dramas will do. “are you busy today?”

“you want me to confess today?” the question makes serim smiles, yet he must admit he is confused with the rate of his heartbeat. it should have gone slower as woobin isn’t reacting negatively and he should feel calm because of that, yet he is holding his breath when woobin doesn’t say anything after, hoping that his heartbeat isn't as loud to the younger as it was to him.

and serim swears, his heart is racing even faster, when woobin leans in, and serim feels a pair of lips on top of his.

_ it feels like the time stops, giving them a chance to drown themselves in the thought of each other. _

it’s just a peck, a really short one that woobin probably didn’t even think twice about when he initiated it first, but it does something to both of them. 

now woobin understands the feeling of having butterflies in his stomach, the feeling jungmo talked about everytime allen approached them to ‘steal’ jungmo away from him. while serim thinks he falls harder for woobin than he already did, after seeing how red the younger’s face is.

_ for a moment, it feels like there are only the two of them in this world. _

“we should go down and eat our dinner now,” woobin breaks the silence, eyes fixed on the floor as he doesn’t dare to look up and meets serim’s gaze. he tries to leave, but serim pulls him back, laughing.

“you look like you want to cry,” he points out. 

“maybe i might really cry if you keep doing this to me,” woobin murmurs, and apparently serim finds it humorous. “not funny!”

“i’ve seen you cry before, it’s okay,”  _ oh, woobin hates to talk about that.  _

he may look like he is emotionally constipated sometimes, but he too, had moments when he felt like his world was crumbling. and serim was there, like he always does, to comfort him and tell him that things will get better, and he will be fine at the end of the day. serim stayed by his side, ready to listen, ready to offer his shoulder for the younger to cry, and he wouldn’t leave until woobin is really okay. it gets embarrassing for woobin sometimes, but he is grateful that serim understands him, better than he understands himself.

and he knows, being with serim, will make everything hundred times better for him.

“you can confess tomorrow if you want to,” the sentence comes out as a mumble that serim can clearly hear, but there is nothing wrong with teasing the younger a little bit more.   
  


“what did you say? i can’t hear you,” woobin feels his cheeks get hotter, embarrassed. he just wants to get over this topic, eat his dinner and go to sleep, or maybe instead of sleeping, he will stay up all night and think about the next day, thinking about how serim will confess (even though he pretty much did just now), thinking about how they will spend their day together, thinking about how he can consider everything they do tomorrow as a date. the thoughts alone make his heart flutter, not noticing that he is smiling to himself alone, until serim hits him with a “i asked you to speak clearly, not smile like an idiot.”

“so i’m an idiot for smiling now?” woobin finds the courage to finally look at serim again, meeting the sparkling eyes that make him feel nothing, but adored. “hyung, i’m hungry.”

“you haven’t answered my question.”

“i did, you are the one who didn’t hear me,” he pouts when serim shakes his head, denying the statement. woobin takes a deep breath, before he repeats, “yes hyung, you can confess to me tomorrow, if you want to.”

he expects it when serim pulls him into a tight hug, woobin rests his chin on top of the older’s broad shoulder. “that’s okay with you?”

“everything is okay if it’s you.”

  
  


—

  
  


“tch, look at that,” taeyoung whispers to seongmin, referring to the pair that just entered the library together. “when will someone tell them that the library isn’t a place for them to have a date?”

“you are just salty that you lost money to minhee hyung because they start dating quicker than you thought they will,” seongmin doesn’t bother to look up from his screen, ignoring taeyoung when his boyfriend nudges him while pointing at the spot where serim and woobin chose to sit together.

taeyoung sits back, folding his arms when seongmin doesn’t react to him. “what kind of boyfriend doesn't care about his boyfriend who lost his money?”

“the kind that dates an idiot who makes bet that he can’t win,” seongmin answers, making taeyoung pouts.

“i’m not an idiot!” the taller tries to defend himself, but he believes that he ultimately fails when all seongmin does is let out a short mocking cackle. “i thought they would go through the denial phase first!”

“believe me, they have always been in that phase,” seongmin says, glancing at the said couple. “it's been too long, and they have reached the point where they realise their feelings and sure that it’s not one sided, but they were too afraid to take the first step. that’s the reason why we pushed them to each other, taeyoung. we were pushing them out of the denial phase.”

“you should havehe told me that before i placed the bet!” taeyoung complains. “serim hyung better treat me food someday in this week, he wouldn’t have a boyfriend if i didn’t help him.”

“yeah yeah, whatever you say, kim taeyoung,” seongmin takes out his airpod case, putting on the airpods. “i’m going to study, you better shut up or i will leave you alone after this.”

taeyoung pouts, sighing hard when he turns once again to see the couple. unknowingly, he smiles when he remembers the conversation he had with serim a week ago.

_ “hyung, do you know the guy who always sits at the corner of the hall during class?” serim looked up from his food, staring at taeyoung in confusion before he had a light bulb moment, recalling the image of the said guy. he nodded, taking out tissues from his pocket to wipe his mouth. _

_ “yeah, what about him?” _

_ “he told me he likes woobin hyung and he wonders if he could get you to help him,” serim’s hand stopped moving, eyes fixed on taeyoung who was trying to gather himself so that he wouldn’t laugh upon seeing his senior’s expression. “he said he notices how you always talk about woobin hyung, so he figured that you guys might be close.” _

_ “oh,” serim’s reply was short, but amusing to taeyoung who at this point, is over analyzing each of serim’s actions. taeyoung let out a silent excited scream inside when serim took his phone and turn it on. “i’ll talk to woobin about it.” _

_ “i thought you said you didn't have his number?”  _

_ “i don’t,” serim admitted, yet taeyoung can easily see that he was refusing to elaborate more. taeyoung pouted, started to think that this plan might go wrong, thank god he already told all of his plann to the guy that got wrongly accused, and the guy agreed to help. god, taeyoung truly thinks that that’s the last time he will ever meet someone so nice. _

_ he quickly finished his food, before he pulled serim’s lunchbox to him. “i can have some right?” _

_ “hey!” taeyoung winced when serim suddenly hit his hand and pulled back the lunchbox to him. “woobin made that for me!” _

_ “geez, you are still eating the food he made for you even though you said it doesn’t taste good and i can get a stomach ache if i eat it,” the first year student remarked, shaking his head. “just say that he made it special for you and you don’t want to share because you are stingy.” _

_ “i’m not!” serim’s face reddened as he packed his lunchbox back into the bag, leaving without a word while taeyoung kept laughing at him. _

seongmin groans when one of his airpods is pulled out. he swears that deep inside, he is trying so hard to not go off. nah, not when he notices the way serim and woobin have been staring at the two of them, and woobin is obviously trying to hold his laugh. “what?!”

“when are you going to make a lunchbox for me?” taeyoung complains, pouting. seongmin snatches his airpod back, glaring at his boyfriend.

“disturb me again and i’ll put poison in your meals.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi! please talk to me or send me prompts <3  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wonrubys)  
> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.qa/arieslilac)


End file.
